The Scooby Doo Halloween Spectacular
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 1: The Scooby Doo Halloween Spectacular. The Ninja Turtles, the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, the Tiger Twins, the Mystery Inc Gang, the Animals, their Guardians & their Pokemon spend Halloween and they get scared of their lives.
1. The Plans

**Chapter 1.**

 **The Plans**

It was Halloween and Master Splinter allowed the Turtles, Abigail the Kangaroo, her Guardian Aquos Akwimos and her pokemon Dedenne to go trick – or – treating with their friends.

"I can't wait for Halloween," said Michelangelo bursting with enthusiasm. For his costume, he decided to dress as a snowboarder. Although, he had a broken arm as well.

"Nice costume Mikes," said Abigail, she was dressed in long blue cap, spectacles, long white beard and blue gown, meaning she was dressed as Merlin from the Sword in the Stone and her Dedenne was dressed as a bat.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Akwimos with curiousty.

"Jack Smith. First snowboarder to attempt 4 consecutive 360's," said Mikey.

"What's with the broken arm?" asked Abigail.

"I said he attempted' it, didn't say he pulled it off," said Mikey.

"Well still, cool costume," said Akwimos.

Then they saw Leonardo, Rapheal and Donatello coming to the main room. For Raph's costume, he was dressed as a military soldier. Donnie was a scientist, [no surprise], and Leo was dressed as a vampire.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" asked Mikey.

"Both," said Abigail, Raph and Akwimos.

Mikey growled a bit after hearing that but he put his displeased feelings aside.

"Alright guys," he then said, "ready to have one of the best nights of our lives!?"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"Dedenne," said Dedenne.

They then left their dorm and made their way to the Jade Palace Dorm where their Kung Fu friends were waiting for them and with them were the Animals, their Guardians and Pokemon from DillyDale. They were all dressed up too. Po was a green – scaled dragon with wings, Monkey was dressed as werewolf, Mantis had a zombie costume, Viper was a princess even though she didn't have hands, Crane was dressed as a musketeer, Danny was a cowboy, Serena was dressed as a medic, but there was no sign of Tigress.

Travis the Tiger was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, his twin sister Tempernce the Tiger was dressed as Asterix and their adoptive brother Arcanine was dressed as a Police Man, Alexander the Lion was dressed as Batman, his younger sister Abigail was dressed as the Joker, their adoptive brother the male Pyroar was dressed up as Magma and their adoptive sister the female Pyroar was dressed as Harley quinn. Logan the Horse was dressed as Deadpool, his Pokemon Greninja was dressed as Robin Hood, his sister Reina and her Pokemon Leavanny were both dressed as butterflies and his other sister Yara and her Pokemon Sudowoodo were both dressed as Vikings.

"Nice Dragon costume, Po," said Mikey.

"Fits well with me as the Dragon Warrior back in China," said Po.

"Nice costume Crane," said Donnie, "What are you, a swordsman?"

"Musketeer, to be exact," answered Crane.

"Cowboy and Medic, intersting," said Abigail.

"Cowboy was the first thing to hit me for an idea," said Danny.

"I plan on learning not just Kung Fu, but medical treatments as well," said Serena.

"Where is Tigress?" asked Raph.

"Is she still in the dorm?" asked Mantis.

"I'll go see what the problem is," said Viper, "Be right back."

She slithered inside to find Tigress. When she came out though. . . .

"Tigress, come on!" said Viper.

"Do I have to?" asked Tigress, "Everyone will laugh at me for looking like this."

"It's Halloween," replied Viper, "Nobody will laugh at you. Everyone will be wearing costumes."

"I look ridiculous in this getup," said Tigress.

"No you don't," said Viper, "Guys a little help?"

So they pulled her pull Tigress out of the dorm and it was revealed that her costume was just like the Egyptian Queen Cleopatra. She even had an egyptian staff to top it off.

"Wow," said Raph, "Quite the royal dress, your highness."

"Yeah," argeed Travis's Guardian Haos Blade Tigrerra.

"Save it, Raph," said Tigress, "I know you are laughing on the inside."

"Actuallly sweetheart," said Raph, "I'm not. It's actually impressive."

"It sure is," said Travis.

While Raph was cheering her up, the Mystery Inc Gang in the Mystery Machine turned up. The Mystery Gang climbed out of the Van to join the others and they too were dressed in costumes. Fred was dressed as a Pirate, Daphne was dressed as a fairy, Velma was dressed as a witch, Shaggy was also dressed as a vampire, Scooby Doo was also dressed as a Pirate, Joseph the Jackal was dressed as a Psychopath and his adoptive sister Ninetails was dressed as Kermit the Frog.

"Hi there Leonardo," said Fred, "we aren't late are we?"

"No Fred," said Leo, "You are in time."

"So what is the plan?" asked Velma.

"Well," said Leo, "there's a big event and it's a Haunted Treasure Hunt and there is a surprise at the end."

"Then, what are we doing still standing here? Let's get moving!" said Raph. Then he quickly took a head start with the others in to right behind him. They made their way to the Haunted Treasure Hunt and there were people wearing costumes going inside.

"Whoa," gasped Po and Mikey.

"Wow," said Alexander, "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

"Is everyone ready to go on this Haunted Treasure Hunt?" asked Leo as bravely as he could.

"YEAH!" Everyone expect Shaggy and Scooby shouted.

"There is no way me and Scooby are going in there," said Shaggy.

"Reah no way," said Scooby.

"Would you do it for 2 scooby snacks?" asked Velma.

"On second thought," said Shaggy, "There is nothing to be afraid of. So we are ready go on the Haunted Treasure Hunt."


	2. The Corn Maze

**Chapter 2.**

 **The Corn Maze**

When the 36 friends entered the Haunted Treasure Hunt, they came to a maze made entily of Corn.

"This must be the first part of the Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Yara as they entered the Corn Maze. Soon as they walked down the first path in the Maze, a voice was heard.

"Donald?"

"Who's that?" asked Shaggy.

"We know that voice," said Donnie.

"Donald? This is not funny, where are you? Donald!?"

A camel dressed as Mr. Willy Wonka came walking down the same path that the 36 friends were on. With was her was a lizard-like Pokémon wearing a skeleton costume, a subterra bakugan and a bird-like Pokémon wearing a special wrestling suit.

"Abby! Scraggy! Dryoid! Hawalucha!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leonardo!" exclaimed Abby as she, Scraggy, Dryoid and Hawalucha ran to him and his 34 friends.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Fred.

"Me, Dryoid and Scraggy came here with my big brother Donald and Hawalucha," said Abby.

"And then he disappeared half an hour ago," said Dryoid.

"I thought he was just pranking me, Dryoid, Scraggy and Hawalucha for a scare, but we are really scared," said Abby.

"We will help you find Donald," said Uncicorn riding on Logan's head.

"Maybe we will find him in some further parts of the Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Reina.

"We'll all look for Donald together," said Fred.

"And nobody walks off on their own. We stick together," said Velma.

"Can you tell us anything that help us identify him?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, He is dressed as Superman," said Abby.

The 40 friends countined on through the Corn Maze, but as they turned right a shadowy figure rushed past them and it made Abigail stop walking and turned her head.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It was probably just the wind," said Alexander and the Pyroars nodded in agreemunt. As they walked further on there came the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"Zoinks who is that coming?" asked Shaggy as he and Scooby huddle together in fright. Some figures appeared from the darkness a tan-furred mouse wearing a Skeleton costume underneath a leather biker vest, a gray-furred mouse wearing a Grim Reaper costume, a white-furred mouse wearing a Mummy costume, a black panther dressed William Shakespeare, a orange Pokémon wearing a Pumpkin costume and on the black panther's head sat a Pyrus ogre – like Bakugan [in ball form].

"Rebecca! Warius! Buizel! Throttle! Vinnie! Modo!" explaimed Reina.

Rebecca, Warius, Buizel, Throttle, Vinnie and Modo saw the 40 friends and they ran up to them.

"Guys!" shouted Rebecca, "Thank god we found someone at last."

"Why did you say that?" asked Tigress.

"Because we came here 10 minutes ago and we saw a shadowy figure run futher into the maze," said Vinnie.

"We chased after it," said Modo

"And then it disappeared out of sight," said Throttle.

"And then at that moment we soon realised we were lost," said Rebecca.

"Looks like we're not the only ones to have a problem," said Abby.

"What do you mean?" asked Warius.

"We are looking for Abby's brother Donald," said Donnie, "We think he might be in the further parts of the Haunted Treasure Hunt."

"We will help you find your bro," said Throttle.

"Thank you," said Abby, "That will be kind of you 6."

The 46 friends countined on through the Corn Maze until they towards the end of the Maze.

"Well we did not have any luck into finding Donald in the Corn Maze," said Raph.

"But we might find him in the next part of the Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby.


	3. The Graveyard

**Chapter 3.**

 **The Graveyard**

After leaveing the Corn Maze, the 46 friends walked on until they came to a gate leading into a Graveyard and a sign above the Gate read:

 **The Spooky Graveyard**

 **Beware! Keep Out!**

"Spooky Graveyard!" said Po reading the sign, "Do you think we really have to go in?"

"Yes," said Travis, "It's part of the Haunted Treasure Hunt."

"But it saids "Beware! Keep Out!" said Mikey as he pointed to the words below the title.

"Oh that is just to scare us Mikey," said Viper.

"And besides we might find Donald in here," said Monkey.

The 46 friends entered the Graveyard and in the Graveyard there were some dead trees with spider webs in them, there were a few fallen tombstones and there were a few dug up Graves too.

"This place sure looks creepy," said Shaggy.

"But do not worry Shaggy," said Nemus riding on Joseph's head, "It is only pretend."

The 46 friends started walking down the path in the Graveyard and as they walked past a crypt, the door of the crip slowly began to open and it scared Shaggy and Scooby.

"That's it I'M LEAVING!" yelped Shaggy, sprinting back the way he and his friends had just come down on, Scooby following close behind.

"Not so fast you two," said Tigress as she grabbed the back of Shaggy's vampire costume and Scooby's tail and pulled them back.

"Remember we stick together and nobody goes off on their own."

"Yeah and we are looking for Donald too," said Crane.

Greninja and Leavanny both turned their attention back to the crypt and becoming curious of what was inside the crypt both entered the crypt. The crypt was all dark and gloomy and in the centre of the room was a coffin.

"I do not like this crypt at all," said Leavanny.

"Neither do I," said Greninja, "Let's go back to the others."

But as they were about to leave the crypt, the lid of the coffin began to open slowly, Greninja and Leavanny looked at each other before walking slowly towards the coffin and took a look inside and inside there were four bags with names on them that spelled:

 **Scaggy Hawalucha Greninja Leavanny**

And inside the bags were colorful candy blocks. Greninja grabbed hold of the bags and as he did so there came the sound of big foot steps and out of the shadows came a huge hideous monster, it roared so loudly at Greninja and Leavany, causing them to run out of the crypt.

 _SLAM!_

The door of the crypt closed with a slam. Greninja and Leavanny went back to their 44 friends.

"Where have you two been?" Logan asked them.

"We went into the crypt because we were curious of what was inside," said Leavanny.

"And we found these 4 bags of Pokeblocks," said Greninja holding up the bags to show them.

"And who are they for?" asked Mantis.

"The first one is for Scaggy," said Leavanny as Greninja gave the first bag to Scaggy, who sat astride on Abby's neck.

"The secornd one is for Hawalucha," said Leavanny as Greninja gave the secornd bag to Hawalucha.

"The third one is for Greninja and the fourth one is for me," said Leavanny as Greninja gave her the fourth bag.

The 46 friends walked away from the crypt and countined on through the Graveyard but as they past three Graves there came rumbling sound causing the 46 friends to stop walking and turn to see where the rumbling was coming from. Suddenly 3 Zombies amerged from 3 graves.

The 46 friends all screamed with fright and began to run, they past many Graves until they came to the exict of the Graveyard, once they were out of the Graveyard, they all sighed with relief.

"That was some scary expreince," said Abigail as Dedenne quickly climbed back into her pouch.

"Anyway," said Leo, "We still need to countine looking for Donald so let's keep on going."


	4. The Haunted Park

**Chapter 4.**

 **The Haunted Park**

The 46 friends walked away from the Graveyard and walked on until they to a Park the place was looking a bit creepy, there a few scary looking trees, the grass was all grey and there was a destroyed playground. The 46 friends entered the Park and wallked down the path that lead through the park.

"This is the most creepyiest park I have ever been in," said Daphne.

The 46 friends countined walking on through the Park but what they did not know that four pair of eyes were watching them from a tree, the 46 friends walked on until there came screaming.

"HELP!"

"Who's that?" asked Shaggy shaking with fear.

"LET US OUT!"

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked Tempernce.

"It's sounds like it's coming from underneath the ground," said Arcanine.

"HEY GANG!" shouted Fred, "LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND!"

The 45 friends turned to see that Fred had found a trapdoor.

"That must be where the voice is coming," said Ninetails, "Because there might be someone locked inside."

Fred tried to open the trapdoor, but it would not budge.

"It's locked," said Fred.

"Let me have a go Fred!" said Modo and he took his bionic arm and aimed for the Lock of the trapdoor and scored a direct hit and the trapdoor opened and out of the trapdoor came a familiar German sherpard dressed as a ant, a Pryus bakugan and a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon dressed as a Grasshopper and in the dog's mouth were four bags and inside them were Pokeblocks.

"Mandy! Fangoid! Sylveon!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Guys!" exclaimed Mandy as she, Fangoid and Sylveon ran up to the 46 friends, "Thank God we are glad to see you."

"How did you 3 get trapped inside that trapdoor?" asked Alexander.

"Well," said Mandy, "We came here 4 hours ago and I heared the sound of a dog whistle."

"And then Mandy ran towards where the dog whistling was coming from and me and Sylveon had to after her," said Fangoid.

"And that's when we fell into the trapdoor," said Sylveon, "And then the door shut and it locked us inside."

"And while we were locked inside we found these four bags," said Mandy as she gave the four bags to Arcanine, Dedenne & the Pyroars.

The 49 friends countined on through the Park but as they near the exit of the park a flock of bats came flying at them. The 49 friends screamed with fright and quickly ran out of the park.

"That was the most scary thing I expirenced in my life," said Shaggy.

"But let's be thankful that's over," said Mandy.


	5. The Abandoned Farm

**Chapter 5.**

 **The Abandoned Farm**

Shortly after walking away from the Haunted Park, the 49 friends came to a farm, that looked old and abandonded. The 49 friends enterted the Abanoded Farm and as soon as they enterted something hit Abby on the head and it landed on the ground. It was rolled up paper.

"Ow, what was that just hit me?" asked Abby.

"It looks like a scroll," said Velma as she picked up the scroll and unrolled it, there was writing on the scroll and Velma began to read the writing.

 _Well done for finding the first eight clues_

 _Now there are more clues to find in the Abanoded Farm_

 _The First place to find clues are the Stables_

"Now I know why this is called The Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Akiwmos sitting on Abigail's shoudler, "We have to look for Clues to what the Surprise is."

The 49 friends went to the Stables and started searching for Clues, they were having no success until Scraggy came running out from one of the Stables clutching three bags with names that spelled:

 **Throttle Vinnie Modo**

"Looks like Scraggy bro has found the next three clues," said Throttle as he, Vinnie and Modo took the bags from Scraggy, on Vinnie's bag there was another note and the writing on the note read:

 _Find the next Seven Clues in the Barn_

The 49 friends went to the Barn, which looked huge and scary.

"One of us will go into this Barn and find those Seven Clues," said Fred.

"Who will?" asked Shaggy.

"Me and Ingram will," said Alexander, "I am brave enough to do anything."

"Yeah so am I," said Ingram riding on Alexander's head.

"Okay, but be careful you two," warned Daphne.

"We will be Daphne," said Alexander and then he and Ingram went inside the Barn. After about 1 hour, Alexander and Ingram came out of the Barn with Seven bags clutching Seven bags with names that spelled:

 **Fred Daphne Velma Shaggy Scooby Doo Joseph the Jackal Ninetails**

The Mystery Inc Gang took the bags from Alexander and on Shaggy's bag there was another note and the writing on the note read:

 _Find the next Eleven Clues in the Chicken Coop_

The 49 friends went to the Chicken Coop and in the Chicken Coop, there were Zombie Chickens, thank god they were asleep, Vinnie slowly lifted one of the Chickens and there where the Zombie Chickens had been sitting, there were Eleven bags with names that spelled:

 **Abby Alexander Travis Tempernce Abigail Abigail**

 **Rebecca Logan Reina Yara Mandy**

Abby, Alexander, Travis, Tempernce, Abigail, Rebecca, Abigail, Logan, Reina, Yara and Mandy took hold of the bags and on Logan's bag there was another note and the writing on the note read:

 _Find the next Six bags in the Pig Stye_

The 49 friends went to the Pig Stye where there were loads of dead pigs, Rebecca mandge to step over all of the dead pigs and found Six bags with names that spelled:

 **Leonardo Donatello Rapheal Michelangelo Sudowoodo Buizel**

Rebecca told hold of the bags, went back to her 48 friends and gave the bags to Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Sudowoodo and Buizel. On Raph's bag there was another note and the writing on the note read:

 _Find the last Eight Clues in the Cowshed_

The 49 friends went to the Cowshed, where there was no cow in sight. Travis and Tigrerra went into the Cowshed and they saw Eight bags with names on them that spelled:

 **Tigress Viper Monkey Mantis Crane Po Danny Serena**

Travis and Tigrerra went back to their 47 friends and they gave the bags to the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the Tiger Twins and the 49 friends began making their way towards the exit of the Abanoded Farm.

"Err . . . guys," said Temperence in a scared tone, "I have the funniest feeling as if we are being watched."

"Why do you say that?" asked Danny.

"Because when we were at the Stables, I saw a pair of bright red eyes spie on us before disappearing," said Temperence.

"Oh, you were probably seeing things," said Serena.

But unknownst to them, 2 shadowy figures were watching the 49 friends as they walked out of the Abanoded Farm.


	6. The Thwatched Cottage

**Chapter 6,**

 **The Thwatched Cottage**

Leaving the Abanoded Farm behind them, the 49 friends soon came across a Cottage with a straw roof. And there was nothing scary about it at all.

"What is scary about a Thwatched cottage?" asked Rebecca.

"Nothing at all," repiled Donnie.

The 49 friends enterted the Thwatched Cottage but there was nothing in the Room of the Cottage at all, it was empty except for a small red button in the middle of the Room.

The 49 friends went to the button and there was a sign underneath the button that read:

 **Press Me**

Leo pressed the button and suddenly a trapdoor opened and the 49 friends fell through it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the 49 friends as they slid on a slide that was underneath the Trapdoor. The 49 friends went down and around for 3 hours until another door opened up and spat the 49 friends out and as they were getting up, they heard a familiar voice:

"Hello my sons."


	7. The Big Reveal & The Party

**Chapter 7.**

 **The Big Reveal & The Party**

The 49 friends turned and saw Splinter and Shifu and with them were Kevin the Llama dressed as Zorro, Hannibal the Flamingo dressed as Woody, Jane the Leopard dressed as Frozone and James the Snow leopard dressed as Spiderman, on their heads sat their Guardians Pryus Monarus, Subterra Hammer Gorem [not Julie's Subterra Hammer Gorem because that one had reunited with Julie years ago] and Ventus Harpus [not Komba's Ventus Harpus because that one had reunited with Komba years ago], Pyrus Pontifex and with them were their Pokemon Braxien dressed as a Fairy, Honedge not dressed in a costume at all, Luxray dressed as a dog and Palpitoad dressed as a Cat.

"Sensei!" exclaimed the Turtles.

"Master Shifu!" exclaimed the Furious Five.

"How come you're here?" asked Abigail with confusion.

"It looks like you all have had fun in the Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Shifu.

"Wait a minute," said Akiwmos, "How did you know we were in the Haunted Treasure Hunt?"

"We were the ones who planned it," said Splinter.

"And Shifu hired me, Jane, Kevin, Hannibal, Monarus, Gorem, Harpus, Pontifex, Braxien, Palpitoad, Luxray and Honedge to help," said Max.

"I seem to remember making three mice, a Orange Pokemon, a black Panther and an Pryus Bakugan get lost in the Corn Maze," said Shifu.

Throttle, Vinnie, Modo, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel's eyes went wide when they heard this.

"You mean you were the shadowy figure we chased?" asked Rebecca.

"Yep," answered Shifu.

"Me, Honedge and Gorem thought up the Corn Maze," said Jane.

"Me, Pontifex and Braxien thought up the Graveyard," said Kevin.

"Me, Palpitoad and Monarus thought up the Haunted Park," said Hannibal.

"Me, Luxray and Harpus thought up the Abanoded Farm," said James.

"And Splinter and Shifu were the ones who thought up the Fake Cottage," said Harpus.

Suddenly Daphne remember something.

"Oh my God Abby's brother Donald," she said in a panic, "We never found him!"

"I am right here Daphne," said a familar Voice with a chuckle. The 49 friends turned to see a familiar Camel dressed as Superman.

"Big Brother!" exclaimed Abby happily as she, Dryoid, Scraggy and Hawalucha run to Donald and hugged him.

"Where have you been Donald?" Shaggy asked him as Abby, Scraggy and Hawalucha freed Donald from his hug.

"I made myself disappear, so I could hide the candy bags in different parts of the Haunted Treasure Hunt," said Donald.

"And I was the one who locked Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon in the Trapdoor," said Splinter.

"WHAT!" shouted Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon in shock.

"Err . . . I do not want to change the suject," said Yara, "But what is this surprise that was suppose to be at the end?"

"It is a Halloween Party!" answered Jane, "And it's being held in the Sea Lion Navy Club!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this Party started!" said Raph and he rushed inside the Sea Lion Navy Club and the others hurried in after him and soon the Party began.

 _I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

Some of the Party guests started joining in the fun, Fred and Daphne danced on the Dance floor with Crane and Viper. While Shaggy and Scooby enjoyed some of the Party food with Joseph, Ninetails and Po.

 _Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash_

Mandy, Fangoid and Slyeon decided to take some pictures of the Party. One picture was of Mikey, Kevin, Braxien and Pontifex secretly gagging at Raph kissing Tigress. Another was of Alexander, Ingram, the Pyroars, Hannibal, Monarus, Leo, Donnie and Velma laughing at Palpitoad who was inside the Apple bobbing Barrel with a Apple in his mouth. Another of Monkey, Mantis, Danny, Reina and Leaveanny laughing at a red faced Travis with a Pie in his face.

 _This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

Splinter and Shifu both smiled as they watched their students have loads of fun at Party. Abigail the Kangaroo, Akiwmos and Dedenne were also enjoying the Party and on the dance Abigail danced the Kangaroo hop.

 _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun_

 _Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory_

"I must admit Danny," Alexander said to Danny as he took a bite out of a piece of chocolate cake, "This has been the best Halloween we ever had."

"It sure has," agreed Danny.

Coco the Octopus dressed as Mario, her Guardian Subterra Hynoid and her Pokémon Pumpkaboo dressed as Luigi had been overhearing what Alexander had said and she said quietly:

"Just wait till you see what me, Hynoid and Pumpkaboo have planned for next Halloween."

And they continued on enjoying the Halloween Party.

 **THE END**

 **THANKS FOR LISTENING TO THIS FIRST STORY. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE MYSTERY OF MATHRA**


End file.
